Calamity Miracles
by PrincessAurorus
Summary: A kindhearted, intelligent, chubby boy gets bullied by the kids at the Sewing District. But unfortunately, Tamiko actually falls in love with him thinking that she can trust him more than her friends since he doesn't have any friends in his life.
1. Haruki at the Sewing District

_At the fields, a girl named Tamiko watched the clouds float by. The breeze slightly went towards her hair, a whisper of the wind was heard in her ears saying... **A miracle will occur**... The little girl knew what it said to her but she doesn't know what a miracle is... __In the streets of Tokyo, Tamiko and her friends are planning on visiting a new student at the Sewing District. But unfortunately, an overweighed boy wearing a robe and a cane as a disguise admires her curiously._

Tamiko: I bet we can meet him on the way to class.

Reika: Do you still wanna try to be a blithering idiot in class, Tammy?

Aimi: You're talking to him right? What do you think, Gin?

Gin: ... (I don't hardly remember?)

Aimi: Yeah... That's what I think. (Hears the bell ring) Looks like we're to class.

_The girls waited for the student to get here but they're impatient towards the sewing teacher bragging. The disguised hides in the private room to change into his tailor uniform. As he slowly enters the classroom along with the other tailors in their uniforms, they glare at him shockingly except Tamiko (who glares at him regularly and calmly)._

Teacher: Would you like to introduce yourself to the children?

Haruki: Greetings. Name's Haruki Deyon.

Tailors: Hello, Haruki!

Haruki: On a scale from one to ten, how well can you sew for?

Gin: 4!

Tamiko: 10!

Reika: 5!

Aimi: 7!

Kenji: 5!

Tailor 1: 9!

Tailor 2: 6!

Tailor 3: 8!

Teacher: Alright! Uh, I know some of you must be curious about Haruki so why don't we just take some time right now and ask him a few questions? Anyone? Someone?

Tamiko: I've got one!

Teacher: What's your question?

Tamiko: What kind of activities do you hate?

Haruki: Olympics! Cause I'm not that fast... I'm bit fatter and can just- Well screw you guys! I'm going home! (walks away)

Tamiko: I'm not being mean to you, Haruki! I wanted you to feel... Relaxed!

Haruki: ... (stops walking and stares at Tamiko) Hey, I remember you! You didn't see me, haven't you?

Teacher: Why won't you go sit down and we'll get started?

Haruki: Fine... (Sits down but breaks his desk)

Tailors: (Laughs)

Kenji: Heh Heh... I replaced the chair with the old wooden chair...

Jirou: This calls for a celebration snack!

Kenji: No No! No No No No! (gets flattened by the tailors except Tamiko and Haruki).

Tamiko: I appreciate you more than those guys. You would go on a date won't you?

Haruki: I... I... I would?


	2. Checkers

The kids headed inside Margarine's house and started playing a game of checkers.

Benjamin: Mrrmph! What's taking you so long? I cannot take this anymore!

Xander: What the hell did you say, mister muffle mouth?

Roderick: Is there any point with something?

Benjamin: Mmph mmph! Make your move, god!

Sienna: He said for you to take your move.

Xander: Benny, you are so gay... I mean it!

Margarine: Well... Did you eat Soup Ala Smurf?

Xander: Hell, no! I was bad-tempered over little Benjamin Franklin.

Margarine: I don't think I love you, chubby piglet.

Xander: What did you say to me?

Roderick: Hey, we have to stick to checkers!

Xander: Alright, bastard. Let me beat you!

Sienna: You both shut the hell up!

Xander &amp; Roderick: Fine! (Return to their game)

Benjamin: Errrr... I hate you guys...

Xander: I'll move right here. (moves his chip) Yeah!

Roderick: Hehe... (moves his chip over Xander's)

Xander: Oh my freaking god! I'm gonna kill you!

Roderick: Oh yeah! I win! I win! Oh yeah! Oh right! I win!

Xander: I'll cut up the board and shove it up your freaking ass!

Margarine's Mom: (Taps on Margarine's arm) Hey Sweetie, your sandwich is ready!

Margarine: You guys do another round. I gotta go eat my sandwich! (Walks to the kitchen)

Benjamin: Mmrm... It's time to go home, eh?

Roderick: Your right. We better go now, see you tomorrow, Marge!

(The children leave Margarine's house)

Margarine: Bye, friends! I love you all! Come on over tomorrow!

Roderick: We love you, too.

Xander: What did you say, Rod?

Roderick: Oh nothing... Let's go!

(The kids walked a little longer)

Margarine's Mom: Your friends are sweet, right?

Margarine: Yep... (Bites her sandwich)


	3. Time with Commercials

The last day of school is near and the girls are busy getting read for summer vacation. Margarine turned on the television for commercials. But it turns out the commercials are actual parodies from other commercials that featured toys that she'd always wanted for like years.

(On Television)

Announcer: Are you feeling unhappy and want depression to go away? Then here's a toy that can make feel good! It's Comfort Me Elmo!

Comfort Me Elmo: Elmo feels very sad! (sniffs) Can you make help him feel better? (Boy hugs him) Awww...

Announcer: Comfort Me Elmo starts out feeling sad until you comfort him with love to make him happy! Squeeze his hand and he can ask what he really wants to make him happy with one of his favorite things that include him as well.

(Boy squeezes Comfort Me Elmo's hand)

Comfort Me Elmo: Elmo wants a cookie!

(Boy gives Comfort Me Elmo a cookie)

Comfort Me Elmo: Mmm... Thank You!

(Boy squeezes Comfort Me Elmo's hand)

Comfort Me Elmo: Elmo wants a hug!

(Boy hugs Comfort Me Elmo)

Comfort Me Elmo: Awww... Thank You!

Boy: Is there anything he can do?

Announcer: Pull the string to make him dizzy.

Comfort Me Elmo: Whoa! (Spins) Elmo dizzy!

Boy: I hate you, Elmo! You cannot be tickled!

Announcer: Don't leave Comfort Me Elmo alone!

Comfort Me Elmo: OH! Elmo is lonely! (cries)

Announcer: Comfort Me Elmo. Available Now!

(Outside of Television)

Margarine: Oh My God... (Switches channels)

(On Television)

Announcer: From the makers of Pokemon, comes everyone's favorite creatures, Chinpokomon!

Kids: We Love Chinpokomon! (Laughs in Anime Style)

Announcer: You can collect them! Furrycat, Lambtron, Shoe, Donkeytron, Pengin, and More!

Kids: We All Love Chinpokomon! (Laughs in Anime Style Again)

Announcer: Chinpokomon! Available now!

Singer: CHINPOKOMON!

(Outside of Television)

Margarine: Oh my god... Enough Television for me...


End file.
